


Stand by me

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s movie references, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mileven, Stand by me, based on the movie stand by me, but its cheesy, idk what came over me, im sorry, it gets a bit deep and emotional, it gets a little emo at the end, light angst at the end?, real cliche, this movie was so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: It happens sometimes, friends come in and out of your life like busboys in a restaurant...I never had any friends later on like the ones I had when I was twelve. Jesus, does anybody? - Stand by me, 1986Stand by me AU - the boys and El are still on the run from the government, but they can't go home





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie Stand By Me and absolutely loved it. I can definitely see why the Duffer brothers got some inspiration from it because the friendships between the boys in the movie and the boys in Stranger Things are really similar. It has a really good message and feel to it and yeah go watch it, such a good film!
> 
> Also this does stray from canon (to make it a crossover!) I got a bit emotional and emo at the end so I apologise for that haha xx

**1983**

 

The cold November air sent a chill down Mike's back as they walked along the train tracks. Dustin insisted despite Mike's protest that it wasn't particularly safe; it would be easier to find their way rather than get lost in the trees. A little further ahead, Dustin and Lucas walked along a track each, balancing on the thin metal with a stick held between Dustin's right and and Lucas' left hand. Their laughter and jokes relaxed Mike who was feeling a little nervous about being along the tracks, a train could come any minute - even though deep down he knew trains hardly ever passed through the small town. The boys and El had been walking most of the day, but the silence was filled with songs they had learned from school or camp, cheerful, walking songs. Dustin's voice had begun to squeak slightly as he tried to hit higher notes causing the kids to burst out laughing. Mike glanced at the girl walking next to him, she looked a little uneasy as well. 

"Hey, El? Are you ok?" he had only known her for a short while but he had become worried about her very quickly.

She quietly nodded and gave him a weal smile, but her eyes still had a trace of fear. She had told them it wasn't safe, but Mike knew they had to find Will, they just had to. What if the bad men got there first? Who knows what could happen to Will. They were already on the run from the bad men, they couldn't go home. Not yet anyway.

They had been walking for a while when Dustin called back to them, "Hey guys! I think we should make camp for the night."

They hadn't had much time to grab supplies before running away from the men, but they had managed a few sleeping bags, blankets and some food - courtesy of Dustin. They had told their parents they were sleeping at each other's houses for the night, but that plan would only work so long as none of their mothers call each other.

The night was cold and dark, but Lucas knew how to build a fire which burned all night. The kids sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows as if they were at camp, not on the run from the government. El had curled up in a blanket, content with simply listening to them joke and chat with each other.The conversations turned to ones you can only have with your friends - weird topics that would make absolutely no sense to anyone else: _Who would win in a fight - Superman or Darth Vader? What would you rather - have feet for hands or hands for feet? What kind of animal is Goofy anyway?_

"Mike, tell us one of your stories." Lucas reached for another marshmallow. Mike was good at that. The stories he came up with for their Dungeons and Dragons campaigns were always the best. He was so animated that the story seemed to come alive right before their eyes as if they were watching a movie, not some twelve year old boy.

"Alright, alright." Mike laughed as he looked at their expectant faces - El had even propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at him with excited eyes.

Mike began to tell the story of the lost knight who was taken by the evil monster. But have no fear for the brave band of knights and their fierce Princess warrior - El smiled at that part- were on their way to rescue him. Running from evils that couldn't even be described.

When he had finished, the camp burst into rounds of applause. Mike jokingly bowed in his seat.

* * *

 

The group had tried to get to sleep, but the fear of suddenly being found kept them awake.

"How about one of us keep guard? We'll take it in turns and that way we can get some sleep but aren't going to be caught unawares." Lucas stood up and pulled out his slingshot. "I'll take first watch."

Everyone was slowly drifting off to sleep when Lucas started mumbling under his breath. "Sinclair, Lucas. Keeping watch. No signs of enemy life. I will remain vigilant, calm, strong -"

"LUCAS!" Dustin and Mike shouted in unison. 

"Can you stop your army role play? We're trying to sleep." Mike rolled over onto his back, looking back at Lucas who was a few feet away leaning against a tree. His slingshot at the ready in case of a surprise attack.

Lucas begrudgingly stayed quiet the rest of his shift. Dustin was up next and then it would be Mike. They had decided that El should probably stay asleep- she needed rest if she was going to use her powers, they didn't know when they next might need them.  

Dustin noticed the fire had begun to die down on his watch and decided to try and get it going again. He sat down on his sleeping bag between Mike and Lucas'. A small, muffled whimper came from Mike's side. Suddenly he sat bolt upright and looked at Dustin. They exchanged an awkward look. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dustin whispered. They had never really spoken about personal things like that - it just wasn't how their group operated. 

"I uh..."Mike started but he couldn't find the words. They were caught in his throat. He gave up and shook his head, lying back down on his sleeping bag.

Dustin understood and went back to his post, sitting down himself. It was too much effort to stand  _all_ night. He was suddenly aware of another presence sitting down beside him. Mike.

"Mike, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to." Mike whispered, his hands playing in his lap.

Mike explained about his nightmare: his dad shouting at him, calling him useless.

"He wants me to be someone I'm not. Thinks, writing stories is a waste of time, useless, unimportant skill that takes away the focus from anything good." Mike's voice wavered as he held back tears. His dad never understood or cared about his passion for story telling and writing. Sure science was cool, but he had a real talent for writing but his dad didn't seem to care. "He wants me to be some athlete jock and it's not me. I'm not the son he wanted..."

Dustin put his hand on Mike's shoulder and took a deep breath. "You  _are_ the son he wanted. You're a great kid, you're talented,smart. You're gonna do so many great things one day. Not like me." Dustin looked down and brought his knees up to his chest. Mike had never seen him like this. Dustin was the prankster, always having a laugh. Nothing bothered him, not bullies, not parents. Nothing. He always had a smile on his face, always knew just what to do. But know, Mike was seeing him for the first time as vulnerable. As a kid.

"I have to act like nothing bothers me, but the truth is? I'm terrified. I don't know what I'm doing in the future. All I have is science. But science can't help you if no one takes you seriously. I might laugh all the time but it's because...if I'm not laughing, then it just leaves way for others to laugh at me.  _At_ me, not  _with_ me." Dustin's voice was cracking also and Mike could see that there was indeed a small tear rolling down the side of his face.

They had never seen each other cry - except for that one night they thought it was Will's body.

"There's so much pressure on me to be the guy that cheers everyone up. But what about me? I can act all jokey in order to make everyone else happy. But how can I be happy all the time? I have to fake it, because if Dustin isn't smiling then who is?" Dustin's breathing became more hitched and uneven. He was choking back a sob, he didn't want Lucas to wake up and see him crying. 

"Sometimes, I just want to go somewhere where nobody knows me. Where I can be myself, not this dumb facade I've put up. But I'm never getting out of Hawkins." He buried his head in his arms that were resting atop his knees. Muffled sobs came and Mike didn't know how to react except awkwardly pat Dustin's back. This had never happened before but he knew it was something he had to keep between him and Dustin. 

When the morning came, it was as if last night hadn't happened. They were able to keep moving, and found a way to the Upside Down. Will was rescued of course, but Eleven had sacrificed herself...

* * *

  **2004**

 

 _Over the years, we all grew apart. Becoming just another face in the halls. Sure, a friendly smile would sometimes be exchanged, memories returning. But that was all it was, fleeting memories gone just as quick as they arrived. It happens sometimes, friends come in and out of your life like busboys in a restaurant. You never think it could happen, but reality tells a different story. It's not like the movies - can anyone_ really  _be friends forever? It sucks losing them, but the memories are one thing that you can hold on to._

_I don't quite remember what happened to the others. Lucas joined the army after high school, wanting to follow in his father's footsteps but last I heard he finished his service and runs a business. I think Will went to art school, I remember reading about his artwork being on display in the newspaper. His brother and Nancy didn't end well, it affected our friendship slowly until we just lost contact. And Dustin? Well, he got out of Hawkins. Became a lawyer and people finally took him seriously, just as he always deserved. I haven't heard or seen any of them for at least ten years now._

_Oh but El. Eleven. I don't know where she is, if she's even alive...The heart never does let go, I never gave up hope. It's true what they say, you always remember your first love, and your first heartbreak. Although I didn't know her for very long, I know I'll miss her forever. I never had any friends later on like the ones I had when I was twelve. Jesus, does anybody?_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
